For genetic tests in the field of medical treatment or medical drug, there are known some techniques for inspecting each analyte which is sampled from a human organism to detect presence/absence of pathogenic bacteria.
In these techniques, much attention is paid to a gene amplifying method called a LAMP method which comprises mixing genetic DNAs of extracted pathogenic bacteria with a predetermined reagent, and then incubating the mixture at a predetermined temperature to amplify the target genetic DNA, thereby facilitating an inspection (VIRUS, Vol. 54, No. 1, pp. 107-112, 2004). This technique can shorten an inspection time as compared with conventional gene inspections and obtain an extremely great deal of the amplified product, whereby the presence/absence of the target gene can visually be judged to simplify the inspection.